Nana Shimura second chance
by The gamer author
Summary: Nana Shimura, All might's teacher, is given a chance to help Midoriya through his adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academy or its characters. Inspirated by another fanfic. Set after chapter 193 of the manga.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Am I dead?" Thought of one woman, while floating in the middle of nothingness. She had black hair, wore a cape and was no one less than Nana Shimura, the seventh wielder of One for All and teacher of one Toshinori Yagi, also known as All Might. Her memories of recent events were blurry, but she still managed to grasp the fact that All for One had killed her.

 _"Almost. But you will be given a second chance at life."_

"Really?" She asked, feeling hopeful. If she was being given another chance, maybe this time she could defeat _that_ man, live long enough to see young Toshinori Yagi become the "Symbol of Peace" he so much talked, save her husband and raise her son. Her child, the same one who she gave to an orphanage to protect him from becoming a target to her enemy.

 _"I know what you're thinkin, but when I said that you would have a second chance, I didn't mean redoing all your life. What I meant was that I'll send you to live in the future."_

And there's the catch. There's always a catch. "How far in the future?"

 _"Some decades. But don't worry, there will be people from your time alive."_

"Like who?"

 _"Toshinori"_ the woman's eyes widened in shock, but he continued " _And also Gran Torino, and you shall meet the person who is the reason I'm giving you this opportunity. He is the ninth wielder of One for All and Toshinori's sucessor, and I need you to aid him in his mission of becoming a great hero."_

"What's his name?" She was curious, and also excited with the prospect of meeting the young man that Toshinori chose as the heir of their sacred flame.

 _"Izuku Midoriya"_

* * *

If you asked Midoriya how his day has been, he would answer that was confusing. Firstly, the weird dream about the origin of the One for All, where the first wielder told him he was not alone, which by itself confused the heck out of him. Then, when he wakes up, he seemed to have destroyed his own room while sleeping, and woke up Aoyama in the process, leading him to becoming embarrassed, and deciding to walk in the forest at the skirts of the campus, and there's where the strangest thing ever happened.

A woman fell on top of him, she seemed to come out from nowhere, and to make things worst, he was trapped under her. By the way, she was unconscious.

"was" being the keyword, since she just opened her eyes, and now was staring down at him, blinking. When she realized their predicament, she blushed and quickly got up, bringing him up to his feet, before almost falling if it wasn't for his quick reflexes, and now that he looked at her, she seemed really familiar, but he couldn't point out exactly where he saw her.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" He asked worried

"Yeah, just feeling a little weak, thanks for your concern..." she trailed off, not knowing his name

"Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya"

She almost couldn't believe her luck, finding Toshinori's student instantly.

"And your's?"

"It's Shimura, Nana Shimura"

* * *

 **So guys, what you think? Please tell me if you want me to continue or not**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking too long to publish, there were some personal issues I had to deal with first. Thanks for supporting me guys! I will try my best to make a good story! And also, disclaimer: I do not own my hero academia's story or characters.

And after so long, let us begin! By the way, this is just a reeeeeally short chapter to let you guys know that the story is not dead.

* * *

 **Flames were everywhere.**

 **"There is no safe haven in this hell."**

 **Screams faded away in the distance, but so did the laughter from beings that had long since given up on their own humanity...and others who were never human to begin with.**

 **"We have no other choice but to do this if we want to save this world."**

 **Shattered buildings could be seen throughout all of Musutafu, but it was not restricted just in there, no, rather this was a common sight to people from all corners of the world.**

 **"But what if the cost is too high? What if we just make things worse?"**

 **Questioned a man with a very conspicuous scar on his face, that started near his hair line, all the way down to his chin, crossing his left eye, or at least where his left eye once occupied. Though not considering that specific feature, anyone that saw him would say that the most eye-catching feature he had was his oddly childish hat, with two horns that reminisced those of a dinosaur, since it didn't match his bad boy style at all, what with the black jeans with holes in it, leather jacket with spikes, fingerless gloves and all. Though, to be fair, when apocalypse started, it's not like he had many opportunities to go cloth-shoping, and the one time he managed to find clothes that were not completely burned off, ripped off, chewed off...you get the idea, in a nutshell, it just so happened that he ended up with badass clothing during those times, it's not like he wanted to give off such a vibe.**

 **His companion, for example, was wearing a pair of socks in different colors, pants that are so big she had to roll it's legs up and a shirt that seemed really not adequate for such times. I mean, who in their sane minds would wear a shirt with red and white stripes like a cartoon? But, I digress.**

 **"...Are you blind or just plain stupid to think anything is worse than this?"**

 **"I'm just saying we don't know the consequences of attempting this, geez. Don't tell me it's that time..."**

 **"I'm going to kick your ***** if you dare to finish that phrase!"**

 **"...My what?"**

 **"Your *****."**

 **"...You just said the word 'asterisk' five times."**

 **"So what?"**

 **"*sigh* Let's just do this already Eri."**

 **"Alright, now you are ordering me to do something you were just telling me not to do a few moments ago? See, it's because you're indecisive like this that girls think you play for the other team Kota."**

 **"The other- who the hell said that?"**

 **"Jen, Myu, Mira, Shea..."**

 **"Ouch. Just do it already."**

 **"Here goes nothing!"**

 **And then, the girl's single horn started glowing golden, followed by a bright energy being released from the tip that travelled much faster than light could ever hope to engulfed not only that world, but rather the universe in it's entirety, and then altered time. Before everything was erased as a new timeline would be formed, Eri saw during what appeared to be an eternity the face of the man with whom she spent many years, after the great calamity started, turn into light like everything else, and tears fell from her eyes as the existence of someone she cared for as a brother vanished. Or so she thought, in reality, he had been sent to the afterlife, and even after she died in the new timeline, she would still be able to meet him and those she lost, alongside those she met in the "new" world she would spent the rest of her days. And well, let's just say that it will be a heartfelt and flabbergasting moment when it happens, but that is a story for another time.**


End file.
